Vengeance is Mine: Brotherhood
by Yamchare
Summary: ASS and SHITDICK finally meet up to tackle each other's problems. A new enemy looms over them, and their old enemies have teamed up. But someone from SHITDICK's past has returned, but who is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Yamchare here. I'm back at it again with another Pokemon story!**

 **This is the sequel to the "Vengeance is Mine" series.**

* * *

The ground quaked before the monster.

Zero clenched his fist and ass, then tossed the Poke ball containing SHITDICK the Sewaddle into the air.

"Go, SHITDICK!" He exclaimed, with fear in his eyes.

SHITDICK knew that he was bound to die. He was used to this, no big deal.

However, when SHITDICK turned around, expecting an order from his trainer Zero, Zero was gone.

SHITDICK gritted his teeth. What a bastardly coward, running away.

But what else could he do? Chase after him? Run?

No. He wasn't a pussy bitch like the others. He headed straight towards the monster.

But something in his heart stopped him.

The monster seemed somewhat familiar. Like he'd seen it before. But no, that couldn't be possible. The monster was new, it was red, it was unique. It couldn't possibly be... him?

SHITDICK gasped, the flow of memories washing over him.

The monster standing before him was none other than his brother, SH!TDICC the Groudon.

* * *

 _Flashback_

The little Sewaddle quivered. "onii-san, what's gonna happen to us?"

"It's going to be alright, SHITDICK." He reassured his younger sibling. "We'll be fine."

The sound of a million footsteps reached their ears. And the little Sewaddle began to shake and cry.

"O-Oniisan! We're going to die, aren't we?!"

The Groudon closed his eyes, thinking of a plan, but nothing happened. He couldn't do anything. Eventually, he decided they were running out of time.

"James the Sewaddle, my younger brother. I bestow upon you my name, SH!TDICC!"

SH!TDICC hugged his younger brother tightly, glowing with an aura of black.

"We'll meet again. I promise!"

SH!TDICC pulled out his Naruto jutsu and teleported his younger brother to the only place he knew that would be safe for him, the Lostlorn Forest.


	2. Chapter 2

SHITDICK screamed and screamed, hoping that his attempts would work.

"Brother! Don't you recognize me?! It's me! SHITDICK!"

But the Groudon would not say anything. It merely continued to breathe fire at him.

Eventually, SHITDICK was hit by the flames, and tumbled backwards.

"Augh! Brother, why?!"

SHITDICK's one eye gleamed with anger and fury.

"You...you...I loved you! And you betrayed me!"

SHITDICK screamed with all his might, resulting in him evolving.

"No! I don't want to evolve like one of those pussy bitch bastards!"

Luckily for him, ASS saved the day.

ASS the Bidoof, who arrived just in time, threw an Everstone at SHITDICK to prevent him from evolving.

"W-Who are you?" SHITDICK asked, confused but thankful.

"I'm ASS the Bidoof. Nice to meet you."

"I-I see. You haven't evolved. You are one of my brethren!"

"Er... actually I'm owned by a trainer named Odin Dark."

The trainer walked up behind them and pulled out a gun.

"I work for TheFro now, sorry ASS."

"N-No! Don't-don't DO THIS TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Two shots echoed in the night, but none of them came out of Odin's gun.

The legendary Otis Samurott stood before them.

"Go, you fools! Go! I'll take care of the Groudon!"

"B-but he's my brother-"

"GO! NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

SHITDICK and ASS were exhausted. They had been running for 69 hours.

"Let's rest over on that tree." SHITDICK suggested, wanting to get closer to ASS, as he had recently developed feelings for the Bidoof.

"Alright, why not?." ASS replied, collapsing onto the ground. "Oof."

"A-are you okay?" SHITDICK asked, genuinely concerned about ASS's safety. "I-I love you."

But ASS was already sound asleep, and could not hear him.

SHITDICK began to sob. "WHY?! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

He howled at the moon, and his blood-soaked hands began to glow red. He had begun to take his werewolf form. Claws began to protrude from his stubby hands, his Garchomp fang eyepatch fused with his skull, and he turned blood-red.

"Must...kill...EVERYONE!"

But as soon as SHITDICK saw his lovely ASS, he began to calm down. His lovely ASS, with a name so elegant, so amazing. It soothed him to no end. He walked over to his beloved and sat down, gazing at ASS's face.

"So...lovely..."

Suddenly, he heard the roar of a fierce monster, something bloodthirsty, shadowy, something in the midnight. The legends, were they true? Was it true that the last devilhog in the world was living in this forest?

 **SNARL!**

The devilhog leaped out of a bush and tackled SHITDICK, transforming him back into his regular form.

"SHITDICK, EH?! WELL IT'S TIME TO DIE, YOU ARROGANT FOOL!"

Before SHITDICK could retaliate, the devilhog grasped him by the throat and slammed him against a tree.

"The boss told me to kill you, make sure you didn't live, heheh." He roared and snarled, baring his teeth like a feral beast. "So die!"

SHITDICK could not break free. He struggled and struggled, but nothing happened. Air was being lost. He was running out of time. He would have to use...

 **THAT.**

SHITDICK mustered all his strength to create his weapon, the "Midnight Blade", created from the blood of his victims and the souls of his enemies.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He asked, while slashing at the devilhog and driving him away. "ANSWER ME!"

"I-I-My-My name is Askadow! Askadow the Devilhog! I work for-"

Askadow was interrupted mid-sentence and suddenly fell limp, dropping to the grassy floor.

A Torkoal and an Oshawott emerged from the trees, glaring at SHITDICK.

"You fool! You could have killed the chosen one!"

The Oshawott looked sad. "I'm sorry, Crackers-san."

Crackers merely glared at him, then strutted towards SHITDICK. "Why hello there, chosen one. My name is Crackers, and this is my son, ASSGAPE."

"ASSGAPE? Isn't that a fucking gay-ass name for niggers?" SHITDICK inquired, as he had never heard a name so odd before.

ASSGAPE began to sniffle. "Okaasan, make him STOOOOP WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Silence!" Crackers shouted at his son. "That is the chosen one, you pricky frick!"

SHITDICK scoffed. "I am no chosen one. I am a lone wolf, who operates at night."

Crackers chuckled. "You have much to learn, chosen one. The prophecy chose YOU."

"Whatever, old man." SHITDICK turned around. "I'm leaving."

Crackers and ASSGAPE chased after him.

"But wait! You must fulfill the prophecy!"

"Fuck the prophecy. I make my own fate." SHITDICK shoved a finger up Cracker's ass before leaving, causing Crackers to go into shock.

ASSGAPE was left alone, without a father.

"D-daddy? D-daddy?! DADDY?!"

ASSGAPE began to sob. His father was gone now, killed by the very man his father sought after for years. His vengeance was coming. ASSGAPE could feel the rage boiling within his soul. Surrounded with an aura of azure, ASSGAPE changed form and evolved into a Dewott.

"SHITDICK, you better watch out."

 _ **"I'm coming for you."**_


	4. Chapter 4

SHITDICK and ASS realized they weren't in the world they were supposed to be.

"W-where are we?" ASS asked, clutching tightly to SHITDICK. "I-I'm scared."

"NANI?! YAMERO? ZA WARUDOOoOOoOoOooOoooo" A voice came out of nowhere. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTA!"

"N-no!" SHITDICK gasped for air. "A weaboo! Not-not like this! My only weakness!"

The weaboo laughed. "But it was me, Alex!"

The JoJo reference in poor taste wounded SHITDICK gravely. SHITDICK could no longer move, only groan and cringe in unironic pain. "Stop, please, stop.." SHITDICK begged, not wanting to die of cancer.

Alex's smile did not falter. Charging towards SHITDICK, he had miscalculated and realized that ASS was still there.

ASS screamed. "None of that desu desu shit, NIGGA!" and charged into Alex, knocking him back into a tree with Double-Edge.

Alex wailed. "N-NANI?! MY STAND DIDN'T WORK?! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOT MY ANIMEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sorry buddy, we don't accept weebs around here." A voice came out of nowhere. An odd light started to beam and hit Alex right in the face.

Alex fell limp. "H-how is life when you're older?" he asked, wanting to know before he descended to hell.

"It gets hard. And the fun stuff's just for kids."

"C-can I wear your sweatshirt?"

"No! Makeup with some sweatpants on."

Alex began to sob. "Please, Jacob-senpai! Please!"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SENPAI?!" Jacob flew into a rage. "NONE OF THAT ANIME FUCKWAD SHIT FOR NIGGERS. I'M GONNA HAVE TO USE!"

Jacob pulled out the naruto jutsu no weaboo and slammed it into the ground.

Suddenly, Alex, Jacob, SHITDICK, and ASS were at a Jacob Sartorious concert.

SHITDICK and ASS gasped. "Jacob, our saviour!" they said simultaneously, grateful to their saviour.

But then Jacob turned around, and a Toxicroak emerged from the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

The Toxicroak revealed himself.

"My name, is Da Bawss. You can never defeat me, you crevile crevins! Cry!"

However, Jacob knew what he was doing. He had been fighting Poison-type faggots for most of his life. Jacob could handle them.

"Hello, Da Bawss. My name is Jacob, and I will-"

Jacob was knocked to the ground. While he wasted time talking, Da Bawss used common sense and sucker punched his ass, using his toxic fingers to poison Jacob with decent music.

SHITDICK wailed. "No! Jacob lord!" SHITDICK was filled with rage. His midnight beam was being charged, and he was ready to fire it right at Da Bawss. The midnight beam, filled with the souls of the dead and the rage of SHITDICK, which could definitely cause Da Bawss to rethink his life decisions.

ASS was worried for SHITDICK. "SHITDICK, no! I-I love you."

SHITDICK nodded. "I know."

"You can't do this!"

"I must."

ASS cried. SHITDICK couldn't do this! SHITDICK was too valuable, too great! Who else was she going to roleplay ROBLOX High School College Club with?

However, Da Bawss could not show mercy. Sticking out his poison sting, he charged towards SHITDICK.

"FOR THEFRO!" He let out a war cry, charging himself with vile, vile energy that engulfed him in a purple flame.

SHITDICK had a plan. He knew what he was doing, his Garchomp fang gleamed with a black light in the midnight.

"Sebastian!" He shouted, confusing Da Bawss. "Sebastian!"

"Nigga who the _**FUCK**_ is Sebastian?" Da Bawss asked, thoroughly confused. "Is that some kind of new anime?"

Sebastian charged.

Da Bawss stopped the fanfiction.

"Ok hold the fuck up nigga you can't just throw a new character in here like that!" Da Bawss slammed the fanfiction writer's head into his laptop

ahdyugsioasdgiojsahk

asdmkahsbidjk

aduinksadyugasd

ahisdujsa

"Nigga fuck off before you try that shit again!" Da Bawss swore, before letting go of Yamchare.

Sebastian was thoroughly erased from existence, along with Spicy Emblem's chances of coming out and Yamchare finishes his world.

Jacob, however, was still here and knew exactly what it was time to do.

Even though SHITDICK had the Midnight Beam up, Jacob burped loudly, pausing Da Bawss for a bit.

And then...


End file.
